Double hung window assemblies typically include a pair of sash windows slidably mounted within a master frame. In the past, sash windows were provided with a grid of muntin bars, typically made of wood, that separated and held multiple panes of glass within a sash. Each pane would be mounted within the sash in the same plane. Now, double or multiple pane windows are provided, otherwise known as insulated or thermo-pane window assemblies. These insulated window assemblies include a pair of glass panes mounted in parallel relation to one another within a sash frame and separated by a small distance. The panes are typically separated by a spacer frame located about a periphery of the panes. Of course, insulated or thermo pane windows are not limited to single or double hung window arrangements. Rather, they have a wide range of applications that are well known in the art. For instance, double pane windows may be incorporated in doors, picture windows, etc.
Grids formed by interconnected muntin bars are often installed between these glass panes of a double pane or insulated sash window. Typically, these grids are comprised of multiple muntin bars arranged in a grid pattern and interconnected at interior intersecting points by muntin joiners. The grid is then placed between the panes of glass. The periphery of the grid is then mounted to the sash frame, or more typically, to a spacer frame separating the panes, by a series of muntin clips. It is understood that the grid can take a variety of different forms.
Typically, the muntin bars are of a tubular or hollow construction and a portion of the clip is received by an end of a muntin bar located at a periphery of the grid. Typically, the hollow muntin bar receives an extension or bar support of the clip that is designed to fit tightly within the hollow muntin bar to effect an interference fit, thereby attaching the muntin clip to the muntin bar end. (See FIG. 3) The clip in turn is attached or connected in some way to the spacer frame. An example of a prior art muntin clip is shown in cross section in FIG. 3. The prior art muntin clip 1 includes a bar support 2, in the form of a tree, tightly fitting within and received by a muntin bar 3.
Muntin grids, including the bars, joiners and clips of which they are comprised, come in numerous shapes and sizes. One drawback resulting from this fact is that muntin clip manufactures must design and produce a separate clip to match each potential size/shape of muntin bar available on the market and to also match with a variety of sizes of spacer frames. A conservative estimate is that there are currently at least 500 muntin clip designs available on the market to accommodate the multitude of sizes and shapes that can be found in the available muntin bars. This costs clip manufacturers, and window manufacturers or assemblers to incur costs associated with maintaining and otherwise dealing with large and varied inventories of muntin clips.
FIGS. 4-5 show a spacer frame. The spacer frame typically has a lateral wall having a length C, a pair of vertical walls having a height B, and a pair of shoulders, each having a length X. The shoulders are separated by a distance A. As one might expect, various window designs may and do require variously sized spacer frames. Typically, a manufacturer will adjust the length of the lateral wall C to accommodate window designs having differing widths between their multiple panes of glass. However, for each different value of C (length of lateral or bottom wall), the height B of the vertical wall and the length of the shoulder X remain as constants. Therefore, as the length C of the lateral wall varies between the various required spacer frame designs, the distance A between the shoulders also varies. This distance plays a role in determining what muntin clip may be used with a particular spacer frame.
Accordingly it can be seen that there are at least two factors dictating what type or design of muntin clip may be used in a particular window assembly. First is the configuration of the muntin bar to be used. The second factor is the configuration of the spacer frame. The multitude of variations available in both muntin bars and spacer frames results in the present existence of at least 500 different muntin clip designs currently being available. This in turn causes clip manufacturers and window assemblers to be burdened with large clip inventories.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.